Out of the Shadows
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: AU from Episode I. The planned capture of Queen Amidala by Darth Maul and Senator Palpatine goes a bit differently than planned, with unexpected results. PadmexMaul. Better summary to come.
1. Thoughts To Ponder

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Star Wars.**

* * *

><p>"Your Highness," Captain Panaka calls to me as I abruptly leave the throne room.<p>

Picking up the skirts to my extravagant cloak, I sprint down the hall. Instead of replying, I ignore him. I walk swiftly down the palace's corridors, and search for my private chambers. It'd be the only good place for me now. To be alone in complete silence. Then I'd actually have time to cool down and think.

Right now I am angry. Furious.

I don't wish to converse with Panaka any more than I have to if it's going to involve yelling and constant objections.

Being Queen, I was instructed to have a meeting with Captain Panaka to discuss security matters. I didn't mind at first, but as the discussion progressed, I found myself getting more and more agitated.

He told me my handmaidens were not just chosen for their courage and intelligence, but were also chosen to be near my height and weight. When I asked him why, he said that if any danger should arise, one of them would take my place. An overwhelming anger rose inside of me. Did he really think I would do that? Run out on my people and worry only of my own safety? Did he think I wasn't brave enough to stand tall in the face of danger? Did he doubt my capability as Queen?

Those were the very questions plaguing my mind when I dashed out of the throne room.

The last question in my head didn't need to be asked. I already knew he doubted me. He had shown his displeasure when I was elected Queen a week ago. Although he never said anything to me personally, I did overhear him mention to the palace gaurds that he thought I was too young to be Queen. He ignored the fact that from an early age, I had been trained by the best teachers on Naboo. He ignored the fact that I had served as ruler of Theed, our capital city, for two years, and could best King Veruna in any debate.

He must not think of me as anything but a clueless young girl. I may be fourteen years old (fifteen in three more rotations), but I am intelligent beyond my years. I just wish he could comprehend that.

My thoughts pause when I reach my chamber doors. There are two gaurds in front of me, one on each side of the doors. They both straighten when they recognize me. I look at them expectantly, and they both pull open the doors. I instruct them not to let anyone disturb me unless it is an emergency, and have them close the doors behind me.

I sigh quietly.

I don't want the guards to hear me. I don't want them doubting my leadership too. I take in the room around me. I stare at the intricate designs on the walls and the ornate ceiling patterns. Even though I have lived in the palace for a week, I am still in awe at its incredible moldings and architecture. The furnishings lack nothing either. They are just as magnificent as the rest of the palace.

But I didn't become Queen to live extravagantly. I became Queen to make a difference. To maintain peace. To extinguish what was corrupt in the system. And at the moment, it doesn't seem like I'm doing a very good job of it. I've just walked out on a disagreement with my security guard. Perhaps I am more childish than I thought.

I shuffle out onto the balcony, hoping that a little fresh air will help me clear my thoughts. I rest both my hands on the railing surrounding the balcony, and breath in. I look below me. The waterfalls of Theed sparkle. Trees and plants surround the square in a thousand shades of living green. My planet is a jewel. From deep space, it looks like an emerald. It is a world that I love. I would die before I see my people hurt, my world destroyed. But am I choosing the right way to protect it? Maybe I should reconsider what Panaka had said.

Just then, I hear a light rapping on the door. I don't have to turn around to know who it is. He must've persuaded them somehow. They don't usually go against the Queen's command.

"Your Highness," Panaka says. "permission to speak with you?"

I whirl around to face the doors, the barrier between us, and take a deep breath before responding.

"Permission granted. Come in."

The guards open the doors, and Panaka steps in cautiously, looking at me like I might explode. I won't. I've managed to clear my head, so I'll try to agree with whatever he proposes. I turn myself back around, looking out over the balcony again.

"What do you propose we do with this matter?" I ask.

He stops beside me on the balcony and follows my gaze. We stare at the city below us.

"This is not a choice of yours," he says firmly.

I am shocked by his tone of voice and I have to stop myself from scoffing. _Not a choice of mine? _I am the Queen of Naboo, shouldn't I have a say in who will be putting their lives in danger in order to protect me?

"This is an established security procedure." He finishes. I nod once in understanding.

"I do not wish to argue with you Captain. If this is what must be done, so be it." I say flatly.

"Naboo has been at peace for years," he says matter-of-factly. "I doubt we'll need to resort to this procedure during your reign." I turn my head to look at him. I need to confirm that he believes that to be true.

"I hope not," is all I say.

He stares back at me sadly, then departs from my chambers and resumes doing his duty.

I stay on the balcony for hours.

Waiting for the light to fade, and darkness to claim the planet.

When night falls, I get the sudden feeling that I am being watched. My breath catches in my throat and I look all around me. There's no one to be seen. I want to call for one of my guards, but I don't want to seem cowardly. Whatever it is that I feel is watching me, it's certainly below me.

Trying to be brave, I cautiously bend over the ledge and peer down to the ground below.

Nothing.


	2. The Phantom Arrives

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Star Wars.**

* * *

><p>(Darth Maul's POV)<p>

"Have you reached your destination?" comes a rough, scraggly voice through my com-link. My right hand shoots up to my ear, and I cringe at the obnoxiously loud sound emitting from it.

"Yes, Master," I reply through gritted teeth. I'd think that someone as mysterious and low-key as him would put more of an effort into making this mission as covert as possible. Considering how much is at stake if this mission were to go awry.

The Palace guards could have overheard my conversation with him and alerted the others. Even with as dimwitted and inefficient as they are, they're still very capable of sounding alarms.

Although I suppose it wouldn't matter anyway, I am on the verge of becoming a Jedi Knight. I highly doubt their firepower could withstand the blade of my lightsaber. Even if _all _the Palace's Royal Guards came marching out, they would be no match for me. Especially with the army of droids that are to be heading this way. Being a _blasted_ pacifist planet, they don't have half the firepower needed to kill me.

"I'm closing in on the Palace as we speak." I say into the com-link.

I'm only a matter of yards away, opting to hide behind shrubbery, and stay within the shadows as I trek closer towards it.

"Very good, my young Padawan..." My Master replies in a low, gravel-like voice. "Complete this mission, and I will consider you worthy of my apprenticeship, perhaps even my praise."

My eyes shine with determination, and my lips curl up in a devilish smirk.

I _will_ complete this mission.

Even if I have to kill _every living thing_ on this planet. To get acceptance from my master, or even some form of praise would mean more than a hundred worlds to me. Of course, I'd have no need for him once I became the most powerful Jedi to roam the planets. But to be the most powerful I'll have to learn, and the only being worthy of learning from would Sidious. He's the most powerful Dark Knight known to the galaxy.

_For now_.

I levitate myself upwards, effectively evading the few guards' lines of sight. I float in mid-air, stopping when I am directly under the balcony that leads to the Queen's chambers. I stick to the bottom of the balcony like a spider defying gravity.

I can feel the presence of a young female lingering over-head.

_It's the Queen_.

She's directly above me.

To my surprise, I sense no one else within close proximity to her.

That means no one's guarding her.

I smile deviously into the dark. She couldn't be in a better place to be captured if I were to place her somewhere myself.

I start to lean upward, levitating myself as I go, but I stop when I hear her breath catch in her throat.

She didn't detect me. There's no possible way she could know I am here.

Unless...never mind.

I prepare myself to jump upward and snatch her from where she stands, but I am temporarily halted by what I sense.

_fear_.

And a doubt in confidence.

_Sadness, _even.

My brow knits in thought. These are feelings I haven't felt since I was a _mere youngling. _An innocent, mindless, pathetic creature, not worthy of possessing the powers I do now.

Just the thought of my younger days _sickens_ me. I remember bruises, scars, and the bitter, metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Although many would call it torture, Master would call it conditioning.

Master would be right. I wouldn't be the power-hungry, brute that I am now if it wasn't for training.

If it wasn't for _him_.

I exhale silently, suddenly remembering what I am here for.

I sense her body coming closer to the edge of the balcony.

I shove myself against the Palace's wall just in time as she leans herself over to peer underneath.

I fight a shiver going down my spine. I'm not used to temperatures this cold at night, or at any time actually. Especially not after living on a planet erupting with lava for so long. Whoever would want to live on _this _blasted planet is beyond me.

When she discovers there's nothing here (at least to her knowledge) she returns to her previous position on the balcony, waiting for something to happen.

_This is it._

I levitate myself up the side of the wall and set myself down directly behind her.

She's not at all dressed for sleep. Her silky brown hair is put up in a ridiculously complicated head-dress, lined with gold and sequins, and she wears an extravagant red dress.

She may look older when adorned with such accessories, but I can tell she is young. She stands at only five feet, and has the curiosity and innocence of a child. A child that has not seen the harshness and cruelty that some creatures in these worlds possess.

My eyes nearly stare a hole into the back of her skull, and her head twitches.

Her fear is running wild now, and she is completely paralyzed.

_She is mine now._

I grab her swiftly from behind and slap my hand over her mouth. not allowing her to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah...I was trying to be in character with Maul, but I'm not sure if I managed it. :( **

**I do know that Maul was more of a dark, mysterious figure in episode 1: the Phantom Menace, but in one of the star wars books that I read (The Wrath of Darth Maul, I think), he was a bit more complex. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. There are more chapters to come! ;)  
><strong>


	3. Unknown Territory

**A/N Disclaimer: I Don't Own Star Wars, or ipods, iphones, ipads or kindles. **

**Sorry it took a while for the update, didn't mean to leave you hanging. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>(Padme's POV)<p>

Nothing? How could there be nothing? I know for a fact I felt something below me.

Something _dark._

I listen intently for some kind of sound. Some kind of noise.

_Anything_ really.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Worrying when there's _nothing_ to worry about. Panaka did say that the chances of me being in any real danger were slim, and he's probably right. Naboo has been at peace for years, what would be the reason of disrupting that peace now?

Suddenly, I hear something tap the floor behind me.

I stare blankly ahead, eyes wide in fear.

I want to scream.

To run.

But I can't move.

I am completely paralyzed.

Whatever or whoever it is, is directly behind me. And this time, I'm sure of it.

Why hadn't the guards said anything? Didn't they see it coming? Or maybe that was it, they _hadn't_ seen it coming.

I rack my brain for something I could do. Something I could-

Just then, a hand grabs me from behind, and another slaps over my mouth.

I don't bother screaming or yelling for help, it will only come out as a muffled sound anyway, and I don't want to give my captor any satisfaction.

Judging from its height and strong arms, my captor is a male. And he doesn't want to kill me.

If he did, I would already dead. That means he wants to bargain with me (or hold me for ransom).

Instead of trying to struggle free, I stay absolutely still, and wait for him to speak.

He doesn't.

Instead, he removes his hand from my mouth, and puts his arm around my neck.

Now I'm beyond scared.

I'm frightened.

He tightens his arm around my neck, and begins slowly squeezing the life out of me. He has no hold on my arms, but there's no reason for him to. By the time my arms shoot up to my neck to attempt freeing me of his grasp, I'm almost unconscious.

The sky, the balcony,_ everything _starts fading away into nothingness.

I widen my eyes as far as I can, refusing to shut down, but it doesn't help.

I'm slipping away.

All I see is blackness.

And it swallows me whole.

* * *

><p>I wake to a light beeping sound.<p>

My eyes are closed, but I can see light streaming in from somewhere (probably from the balcony, I didn't close the curtains before going to bed last night). It must be early in the morning. Or...late in the afternoon, I can't tell which.

Now that I think about it, when did I get to sleep last night? I know I was out on the balcony for some time, but I don't remember what I did afterwards.

I turn over on my left side and grimace.

My entire body aches.

I shift around on my bed, hoping to find a more comfortable position.

I have no such luck.

I realize I am not wearing my comfortable silk night gown, but one of my extravagant robes. Did I forget to remove such garments before sleeping? Or was I too tired to do so?

I try turning my head to the side, but I am stopped by something on top of it. I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion, and move my hand up towards it. It's no wonder I'm so uncomfortable, I'm still wearing my headdress and robe!

I sleepily pull the headdress off my head, and blindly drop it in front of me, expecting to have it land on my nightstand. Instead, it falls to the floor with a 'clank'.

My eyes shoot open at the sound, and I bolt upright in a sitting position.

It doesn't take a second for me to realize that I am not in my chambers.

The walls and floor are metal, like a cell, large lights flicker from above, the bed is nothing but a large metal appendage jutting out from one of four the walls, and a thick metal door (presumably locked from the outside) is only a few feet away from me.

I breathe in and out, trying my best to relax, and rack my brain for an explanation to how I got here.

I remember the balcony, the night sky, the cold air, a sudden feeling of being watched, and...no.

It is all clear now.

It's just what me and Panaka had feared; I've been captured.

Was this my fault? Had I listened to Panaka in the first place, would this not have happened? If I just wouldn't have stormed out of the throne room in a childish rage, would I still be where I am now? Who would want to capture me in the first place? What would be the reason of doing so? Do they plan to take over Naboo? If so, what is to become of my people?

I don't understand.

Did they think that a young, recently elected queen would not have the cunning or strength to resist them? I can only ask that question in my mind. A queen should never question her strength aloud. She must assume strength, even when she feels uncertain. And that is what I must do now.

I'm not going to let whoever it is whisk me away to some far away planet while they take over my own.

I have to take action.

I have to do _something._

I'm not going to sit around here waiting for them to bargain with me, or for Panaka to come to my rescue. I have to do this on my own. I have to show them I am capable of ruling as queen. I'm not weak.

I give my surroundings another quick scan.

My eyes are met with the same cold metal walls, and flickering ceiling light. There is _one thing_ however, on the ceiling I had not noticed before that catches my eye.

It's a square shaped panel, with a small latch in it.

It appears to be a vent shaft.

I sigh happily.

This could be my way out.

I stand up, preparing myself to escape, but stop when I look down at my garments. There's no way I'm making it up to that vent wearing this robe. It's much too heavy. And even if I could make it up there, I'd probably get myself stuck.

I look at my disheveled headdress on the floor. The only way I'll make it up to that vent is if I take off my robe, and as much I dislike the idea, I'm left no choice but to do so.

Luckily for me, I do have a much smaller dress underneath all this thick red clothing. Although I never once thought I'd have to go frolicking around in it to crawl through a tiny vent and hopefully free myself of a being that intended to either bargain with or kill me and enslave my entire planet.

Weird how that happens, huh?

I try to take out any items hidden in the inner pockets of my robe that might be of use to me before ridding myself of it completely. Apparently whoever captured me had already thought this through, and had emptied my pockets of such items.

It's a good thing I always keep a few bobby pins hidden somewhere within my headdress, other wise I'd be leaving this cell with absolutely nothing at all.

I remove my heeled shoes, leaving me barefooted. I don't care, I get better balance and traction on my bare-feet anyway.

It takes me exactly three tries of jumping off my-I mean, _the _bed (it's not mine, I don't belong here) before finally reaching the vent above.

And when I do reach it I'm holding on by my arms alone. It's a slight struggle pulling myself up into the tiny vent, but when I do, I can't help but feel a slight satisfaction with being able to in the first place. At least I know that a week or so of being pampered as queen hasn't made me soft. I'm still _perfectly_ capable of doing things on my own.

I crawl through the dark, dusty vent on my hands and knees, not at all aware of where I am or where I am going. I just know that I'm moving forward. And as far as I'm concerned, forward is _good. _

The light beeping noise I had heard when I first awoke has since ceased, and I certainly hope that it has nothing to do with the fact that I am out that cell. Although I'm sure that if they were monitoring me I would've already been halted in my attempts at escaping.

Hoping for the best, I push on. Crawling blindly into the darkness ahead of me, not bothering to look back.

The heat in the vents is almost overwhelming, beads of sweat adorn my powdered white face, causing the rest of my make-up to run. I swipe away some of it with the back of my hand, not caring a bit how much it smudges across my face.

Wait...space is cold.

That's just the way it is.

Why would someone bother making it unusually warm? That's just _pointless_.

That is, unless you're used to being warm...because you live on a warm planet.

Yeah...that would make perfect sense.

Although I'm not having half as much trouble as I would've if I had brought my headdress with me, my head still feels heavy and hot. And the heat is making me light-headed.

Though I suppose it could just be that I am hungry.

Now that I think about it, when was the last time I ate? I can't remember, everything's fuzzy...

I blink slowly a few times, and try to clear my head.

It doesn't help, I feel like retching.

I lean my head against the vent to rest, but the heat burns my skin and I pull away from it quickly, alarmed.

That's it, I have to get out of here.

_Now._

I scramble quickly on my hands and knees, grimacing at the unwanted blasts of heat circulating through the vents. My legs want to quit working, and my head throbs.

Now my vision is getting blurry.

What am I going to do? I can't see where I'm going, I don't know how to get out, and I've come too far to go back. What if I don't get out of this alive?

No.

_Stop it right now Padme, you can't think like that _I scold myself.

A few feet ahead, I feel a handle beneath me. I turn it sideways with all the strength I have left, and it does...

_Nothing._

I slump to my side in defeat, allowing the hot metal to seer into my flesh.

This is it, isn't it? The _young, pathetic, ignorant _queen got herself captured and killed, huh? It shouldn't end this way.

It _can't_ end this way.

I'm better than this.

_I know I am!_

Just then, the metal paneling falls out from under me, and it clatters to the ground.

With _me_ along with it.

I land on my back, eyes wide, air knocked clean out of me, and smile despite the whole situation.

I'm still here.

I'm _alive_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN On my computer this chapter was really loooonnngggg...I'm not sure if it is on whatever device you're using to view it; Ipod, Ipad, Iphone, kindle, cellphone, personal computer, library computer, laptop, whateves, but to me it seemed way too long. **

**I was going to split it into two or three chapters, but I figured that; 1) It would be annoying as heck. **

**2) It would take me extra time to post, therefore it would take you extra time to read. **

**3) I might not have the time to post the other chapters, therefore leaving you hanging, therefore ticking you off, and/or therefore ruining your day.**

**So I figured it'd be best if I didn't. :)**

**Thank you very much for reading/skimming! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Surveillant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars.**

* * *

><p>(Darth Maul's POV)<p>

I carelessly sling her limp body over my shoulder, not bothering to check and see if she still has a pulse or not, and slowly levitate the both of us down the balcony. I look from left to right to see if any of the guards happened to see the incident. Not so surprisingly, they are completely unaware of anything that just occurred.

This mission couldn't have been easier if a large group of _younglings_ had been told to keep guard.

But still, I pull up the black hood to my robe, allowing it to cloak me perfectly in the dark night, and stealthily walk away with my prize.

The girl herself isn't that heavy, in fact she's quite light, and would be especially easy to carry across the tattooine desert if I had to. But her outrageously thick dress, that has layers and layers of fabric, has to weigh at least two times her own weight, and causes me to limp ever so slightly with both her and it draped over my shoulder like a blanket.

Although it's nothing that I can't handle, it's also a great annoyance.

And a great annoyance can end up being a great problem.

And a great problem can end up being a great issue.

And a great issue can end up being-

BLAST!

Just then, her head-ornament slides off her, and falls to the ground, in one, _deafeningly loud_ clatter.

I freeze in place.

My brows scrunch together, and I cringe at the sound, cursing under my breath.

I give a quick check of my surroundings before continuing onward.

As much as I want to leave the blasted item on the cold, hard brick, I know I can't. If I were to leave it here, then I'd be leaving a trail, like that of bread crumbs for the idiotic guards to find and seek me out. Not to the mention the fact that I'd probably have a _very angry_ queen literally _on my back _about the whole situation.

I can see it now, being_ badgered about it_ on the ship the rest of the way back.

I inwardly groan, and pick up the blasted little 'tiara', or whatever in the galaxy the object is called, and continue making my way to the ship.

* * *

><p>When we reached the ship, I ended up putting her on the bed in one of the lesser used sleeping quarters. I would've settled for shoving her into an empty, unused compartment, but Master insisted that I put her in a safer place.<p>

For whatever reason, I don't know.

But for the time being, I just follow orders.

I figured there wasn't really anything she could get into in that tiny space anyway.

Not much she could mess up.

Other than the makeshift pull-out bed and the keypad to the door, there wasn't really anything else in the room. Except maybe the air vent, which happened to be too far for her short body to reach.

And even if she _coul_d reach it, she'd just end up getting herself fried by the intense blasts of heat circulating through it.

Besides, if she even so much as moved an _inch_ in that room, I'd know about it. There are countless motion sensors and cameras jammed in there. Not to mention the fact that I can practically _sense_ her very presence, and _read _her every feeling. And, having carried her over my shoulder for the past twenty minutes, I now know her scent. So I'd be able to track her down in a heartbeat.

I pinch the cloth on my shoulder and inhale deeply.

Her scent is still there.

Still fresh.

I take in the rich smell of nectar, allowing it to intoxicate me with its sickening fragrance.

I turn my attention back to the navigational screen before me. We've almost reached our destination. Only a few more-

Just then, I sense her movement, and quickly pull up the live camera feed to the room she's in. The images on the monitor reveal her laying on the bed where I left her, eyes closed, body motionless, and sound asleep.

I curiously tilt my head sideways, and stare at the screen before me.

Her white make-up is some-what smeared across her face, her lips are parted slightly as if she were to begin speaking, and the large ornament atop her head is slowly sliding off her again.

I absentmindedly wonder what a little creature like herself would dream of. If it would be of peace amongst the galaxies, and grassy fields filled with nothing but flowers, or if it would be of nightmares of destruction and terror, where monsters and bad men ruled among every planet?

I myself am not one for things as childish as dreaming. But I am curious to know what it is that she dreams of in that tiny little head of hers.

...

* * *

><p>She did it.<p>

She actually managed to make her way into the vents.

She is probably on all fours, crawling blindly into the darkness, with no light to guide her.

I can sense her uncertainty.

Her_ fear_.

Her _doubts_.

My lips curl up in a devious smile.

Now things are about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wanted to update really quick before the year was over, so I did this in about...I don't know, 20 minutes?  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter (sorry if there are any typos, I'll probably fix them up tomorrow), there are many more to come! **

**Oh! and before I forget, have a happy New Year!**


	5. The Dark Presence

**A/N I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I have been working on various other stories, and hope you understand. I will try my absolute best to update more often. **

**That's a promise.**

**This chapter consists mostly of thoughts and feelings. If you're looking forward to some dialogue, you might want to chill out and wait for the next few chapters or so. But don't worry, once this rock gets rolling, there will be plenty of dialogue to satisfy your needs. ;)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Padme's POV)<p>

Walking around an unfamiliar ship wearing nothing but a silk under dress can feel quite strange. Especially when you're used to wearing layers and layers of clothing like I usually do.

But then again, I'm also used to being on a planet with colder temperatures than the one present, not being put in a sweltering hot metal box. So having only a sheer cloth to cover my body doesn't feel all that bad at the moment.

In fact, I'd be far more than uncomfortable if I did have the many layers of clothing I usually do.

I take my time roaming through the ship's corridors, trying my best to be quiet and alert. You never know who you might be lurking around a dark corner, just waiting to pounce. Not being on my toes in a situation like this would be a great risk. And having narrowly escaped certain death only a few moments ago, a risk is the last thing I need.

Had it not been for the paneling of the vents falling out completely, I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be standing on my own two feet. I'd be lying dead in the ship's ventilation shafts.

And that scares me.

_I couldn't save myself_.

No.

Even _worse_; _I wasn't capable _of saving myself.

I had been trapped in a small space, walking on my hands and knees, surrounded by intense heat. My mind was in a mess, and my thoughts were scattered. I only made one attempt at escaping, _just_ _one,_ only to have it fail me, and ultimately decide to give up myself.

How could I have done that? How could I have been so weak? So scared?

Why was I so unsure of myself? I don't know. But one thing I do know is that before now, I'd never doubted myself. At least, not like this. Never to the point of just giving up altogether.

But I did.

I just _stayed there_.

In the vent.

Allowing my breaths to become shorter and shorter as the heat began to suffocate me.

My _life force _was starting to fade, and the only thing I could think of was how disappointed I was in myself. And how doubtful I was with my capability of ruling as queen.

I wasn't thinking of my planet. I wasn't thinking of all the people I'd be letting down if I died. I was being selfish. Only worrying about my own skin. I put my life above everyone else on Naboo.

How could I do such a thing? I'd always cared about others. Always worried of the safety of my people. I'd always been there for them when they needed it, always pulled through.

No matter how small or petty the problem was, I'd always try my best to fix it. And I'd never stop trying until it was fixed.

So why couldn't I be there now, when it really counted? Why was I being so childish? Cowering in a corner instead of standing up for myself and my people?

My parents had always told me that I was mature for my age. That I was wise beyond my years. If they could see me now, I doubt that they would say the same.

My bare feet shuffle silently across the hard metal floor, and my thoughts slowly begin to fade out. I have absolutely no idea where I am, but from the looks of it, I ought to be getting close to the control room soon.

The ship itself seems relatively small. I doubt I have much farther to walk before I discover some way to escape.

The only problem is, when I get to the control room, I'm bound run into someone.

Or _something_.

And that someone will more than likely be my captor. The uncaring being who snatched me from my planet and whisked me away on this ship.

But I can't be scared. Not anymore.

My world may be under attack, and my life may still be in danger. But I must be strong. I must save my people.

From now on, I will fight with all my power, and I will never give in.

Not now, _not ever_.

Straight ahead and to the left I spot a well-lit room.

I cautiously make my way towards it, wary of who might be occupying it.

I glance down at the floor, just in time to see a dark shadow move across it. Despite being uncomfortably warm, a shiver runs down my spine, and I take a quick step backward. I don't want to get caught. I have no weapons or means of fighting them off. No way to defend myself. Unless a hairpin counts.

I hug the wall beside me, not wanting to be seen.

I exhale shakily in an attempt to calm myself down.

I hope that whoever it is can't hear me breathe, but knowing my luck, my position has probably already been given away.

But even so, I muster up as much courage as I can, and take a quick peek into the room.

I spot a cloaked figure sitting in front of a large control panel.

I jerk my head back immediately.

I don't know what it is, but I have the same feeling that I did when I was out on the balcony at the Palace. A strange faint pang, almost like a sixth sense, that seems to warn me of the presence of another.

_A dark presence_.

My breath hitches in my throat.

_My captor's presence._

He's in there.

I can..._sense_ _him._

The feeling is strange, and new, but there none-the-less. And I'm not sure whether to embrace it or ignore it.

I don't know what to do, but I have to make a move. I can't just stay here and wait for him to find me.

But what _should_ I do? Take my chances and make a run for the control panel?

Or should I try to sneak past him and find some other way to escape?

But what good would that do if he catches me again? I'll just be back at square one.

Back in that small room.

_That cell._ Being locked up for who knows how long, until he either bargains with or kills me. And I don't think he'd hesitate to do so.

I take another quick glance in his direction.

I can't really tell what species he is (his back is facing me), but judging from his height and how his cloak drapes over his body, he appears to be human.

He has two arms and legs like a human, that much I know.

I lean my head back against the wall.

I've made up my mind now.

I know what I have to do.

Trying my best to rid myself of fears and doubt, I take a deep breath and steel myself.

If I'm going to do this, it has to be quick.

Fast.

Super fast.

There will be no room for mistakes or errors. I only have one shot at this. Just one. And there's no guarantee that this will even turn out in the first place. But given my current situation, I have to at least try.

I must.

For my people. My planet. And for me.

I exhale slowly.

Here we go.

I launch myself off the wall, and swing myself into the room in one swift motion.

I nearly fall backward in surprise when I discover that the man is no longer there, but decide to press on anyway. It is as if he just vanished into thin air. I turned away for just a second, only to have him gone the next.

Where could he have gone? And why would he have left? Did he discover that I was missing from my cell? Was he trying to find me?

I don't know, but I certainly hope not.

I dart across the room to the navigational panel. My eyes scan all the controls for an escape pod, or something that will be of help to me right now.

I know how to send a hologram message but my_ stars_! I've never seen anything like this. I don't even know where to start.

Should I just try everything and see what happens? How much longer do I have before he comes back? What if-

A dark feeling quickly falls upon me again.

A shiver runs down my spine, my breath catches in my throat, and my body is completely paralyzed.

Not only is he in this very room, but he is directly behind me.

_I can feel him. _

I expect to have arms come around my neck like before, and begin choking the life out of me. Or for him to grab hold of me and shake me violently.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he slowly inches his way closer to me. His footsteps light and sure, his breathing slow and steady.

I can feel him lower his head to mine. My eyes widen in fear, as I stare blankly ahead.

He inhales deeply, taking in my scent, like a predator would do to its prey, causing me to jerk slightly to the side.

I can't die here.

Not now.

I had freedom right at my fingertips, and I let it slip away from me.

No. If I really am going to die, I want to die fighting. Not being scared out of my wits.

If this really is going to end with me lying dead on the hard metal floor, then I at least want to see the face of the man who killed me.

I slowly rotate my body around to face him, head low, eyes on the floor, prolonging my fate as much as possible.

My eyes slowly rise up to meet his dark, hood-covered face.

Two piercing yellow eyes stare back at my brown ones. Full of evil and hate.

Fear consumes my entire body, and my heart practically beats out of my chest.

I don't think that it's possible for me to be any more frightened than I am now.

...Until he pulls down his hood.

I gasp.

Turns out he's not a man at all, but a horrible, vicious-looking monster, with jet-black skin covered in strange red markings, and sharp horns poking out of all sides of his head.

His stare feels like having a thousand eyes on me. Watching. Waiting. Thinking. Plotting.

I can feel him feeding on my fear, using it to power himself.

But there's nothing I can do.

I can't move.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did you like Padme's reaction to seeing Darth Maul's face? Was it too over-the-top? Did you enjoy reading this chapter? If so, what did you like about it? Leave me a review and let me know! :D  
><strong>

**NOTE: I realize now that if I continue writing at this pace, this story won't be finished until next year. :/ **

**So I've decided to start updating regularly, on every Monday. **

**Yep, you read that right. Mondays.**

**I just can't stand to have so many people practically loathe them, so I've decided to give you a reason to look forward to them. **


	6. Escape

**A/N Did you think I forgot about you, my dear reader? Well, I didn't, I just had to engage in other activities before finally getting around to this one. And I'm truly sorry about that. I will try my absolute best to be more on top of things next time.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Star Wars. **

* * *

><p>(Darth Maul's POV)<p>

She looks a lot different without her queen's garb and headdress.

She looks younger.

More innocent.

Turns out she was only a girl, hiding behind a white mask.

I give her my fiercest look. A savage appearance can strike fear in the hearts of the weak. You don't have to say a word.

Never before have I felt someone's fear be so strong and intense.

Terror rises off her like steam. I intimidate her without even speaking. It is clear the minute she turns around to face me.

It's moments like these that leave me wondering; what it is about me that is the most frightening? Is it my ritual tattoos? My silence? Or is it my _eyes_ that strikes fear into their hearts the most?

I'm not sure. But I would certainly like to know.

Both of us stand in silence for a matter of minutes; me, because I see no purpose in speaking to begin with, and her, because she is too scared out of her wits to say anything at all.

Unlike what _she_ thinks, I knew where she was the whole time.

I knew that she was watching me from the wall, waiting for the perfect moment to come at me.

I could feel her there.

I could hear her breathing. Sense her uncertainty.

I knew that she was close by the moment her scent hit my nostrils. She didn't have a chance. She should've known that the second she peered into the room and saw me.

Her body is still trembling, but now I've had my fun. I need to get her back to her room. I can only imagine what Master would say if he knew that she had escaped from her cell.

I reach out my right hand to grab hold of her arm, and she shuts her eyes and turns her head away from me before my hand even makes contact with her.

I stare back at her, amused. What did she expect me to do? Hit her? Choke the life out of her? There's obviously a reason I even have her on this ship if she's still alive. Otherwise I would've killed her already.

But that's not my mission. My mission is to capture her and bring her to my Master.

For what reason, I'm not sure.

I had asked my Master 'why' before the mission commenced, and he told me that such matters were none of my concern.

Master is I am to be worthy of maintaining his apprenticeship, I must follow his orders.

And thus far, I have.

He rules me. He orders me. And he directs me. And as I have grown, so has his confidence in me. I stand by his side, but slightly behind, in his shadow. Exactly where I should be for now.

I reach out for her arm again, and she does the unexpected.

_The unpredictable_.

She jerks herself away from my grasp and slams her hand down on the ship's control pad.

Of all the scenarios I had calculated out in my mind, this was not one of them.

She obviously doesn't know the _first _thing about piloting a spaceship, because she doesn't reach for the main controls, or bother punching in any coordinates like an educated being would do in such matters.

I almost smirk at her stupidity, but refrain from doing so when I hear the dull robotic voice of the spacecraft;

_Ship will self-destruct in T minus ten minutes._

My face is suddenly filled with rage.

THAT_ FOOL!_

I glare at her, and shove her violently out of the way, causing her to sail across the room and crash into the wall.

I don't bother checking to see if she's alright. Right now I couldn't care less.

My hands dart to the controls, searching for some kind of way to reverse the problem.

Even with my knowledge of starship engines and mechanical skills, I come to find that there's no possible way for me to undo the damage that has been done. I have to accept that there is no way to fix it.

I try landing the ship manually before it explodes, but everything is jammed.

The last thing I want to do is leave the ship and its cargo behind. Aside from my speeder, and probes, I have countless other items aboard that I do not wish to lose, and I can only imagine the punishment I'll receive from my Master when he discovers that the ship was destroyed because I underestimated the girl.

The holographic screen blinks before me, warning me that I now only have nine minutes until the ship's destruction.

Resorting to my last option, I activate the only available escape pod on the ship, and ready it for departure.

I stomp over to the weak girl crumpled on the floor, and grab her arm. Forcibly pulling her up to a standing position.

She looks at me with alarm in her eyes, but remains silent.

I tighten my grip on her arm, warning her not to defy me. She cringes at the pain.

I drag her with me down the ship's hall, and towards the escape pod.

We have to move quickly if we want to survive the ship's explosion.

Her arm shakes in my grasp, she is filled with fear once again.

Whether it's because of me or the our predicament, I don't know. But I suspect both possibilities.

I am not scared. I have no fear.

There is no fear in a Sith.

The greatest thing I have learned about the Sith tradition is to be prepared to lose my life at any time.

But I know for a_ fact _that we'll make it out of this alive.

We won't even have as much as a scratch on us by the time we land.

Once we both enter the escape pod I seal the door behind us.

Only then do I release my grip from her arm, and allow her to shrink away from me in a small corner.

I don't mind being stuck in small spaces.

Instead of feeling trapped, I feel comforted.

It's like being encased in a shell.

I may not have adequate space for movement, but I do have the rare feeling of safety. And contentment.

I silently punch in coordinates for us to land on the nearest planet.

Hopefully there will be no more inconveniences on this mission...

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have any ideas for the story that you would like to share? Leave a review and let me know!**

**Please let know if there are any typos. I spotted a few back in the other chapter, and have since corrected them.**


	7. Landing

**A/N Thank you for reading, it is greatly appreciated that you are willing to give a little bit of your time to my story. So thank you, very much.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Star Wars.**

* * *

><p>(Padme's POV)<p>

It is a pleasant change to be in an area that is not simmering hot. Or at least, it would be, if the area wasn't _ice-cold_. Having lived on the planet Naboo my whole life, I'm used to some chilly temperatures when the sun starts to set. But I am not used to braving the cold in only a sheer night gown that cuts off just above the knee.

Although considering the circumstances, I think that inadequate attire is the least of my problems.

I don't know what I was thinking when I hit that control pad. Did I really think that pressing a few buttons would fix everything? And that I'd just "somehow" manage to land myself to safety?

What did I expect would happen if we_ did_ land? He wouldn't let me go. There was no way he was releasing his 'prisoner' that soon.

He had hatred in his eyes. Pure hatred.

Never before had I seen someone with such anger.

His eyes pierced my soul, he sneered at the very sight of me, and his whole appearance in itself struck fear into my heart.

It scared the daylights out of me.

I had seen angry men before.

I remember a few rotations ago, when I was passing through Theed. There were two grown men arguing over who deserved to buy the last of the sweet fruits in the farmer's market. They were nose to nose, glaring at each other, wanting nothing more than to hit the other.

Being a queen that promoted peace, and dreaded anything to do with violence, I took it upon myself to step in and calm the two of them down. I divided the fruits equally among them, and they went about their merry ways. There wasn't anymore conflicts or bickering after that.

But I had never seen an angry species of the horned-demon's sort before. There was no way I would have been able to calm him down. He wasn't like the bickering men in Theed. He couldn't be talked to in a soothing voice, and reasoned with like civil people.

He wasn't quite a person himself.

He was other-worldly.

And as I now sit in a small corner of the escape pod before him, shivering uncontrollably, he sits across from me in a shiny metallic chair, resting his head on one of his fists, and tapping on the chairs armrest impatiently with his other.

To say he looks annoyed would be an under statement. He looks_ infuriated._

And although I can't blame him, I did accidentally destroy his ship, but I believe it is _me _who should be mad.

I'm the one who he captured in the first place. The one he snatched away from their planet. The one he locked away in a smouldering hot room, and then left for dead in the ship's air vents. The one he pushed across a room, and then grabbed by the arm and dragged into an escape pod.

I should be the one who is blowing off steam. Not him.

But for some reason I can't find it in myself to be mad. At least not for too long, anyway. I'm far more concerned for what's to become of me.

What does he need me for? Why was I taken in the first place?

I wonder if Panaka is concerned for my whereabouts.

Is he searching for me? Is the whole palace in an uproar, running down halls and screaming my name?

Or is he enjoying my sudden absence? Hoping the people will forget about me and try to elect a new queen?

These thoughts weigh on my mind like a heavy rock. Pulling me down until I sink to the floor in a crumpled heap.

The tiny space pod exhibits some slight turbulence, causing me to jerk back and forth a little uneasily. But the red tattooed creature before me shows_ no _signs of unease whatsoever. He just stays in his place, staring back at me unamused. This mustn't be the first time he's experienced something like this.

* * *

><p>When we land, I finally find my will to speak.<p>

I had not uttered a single word to him yet, but I figured that now would be the best time, if any, to say something.

He's sifting through one of the pod's compartments, in search of something, when I ask him the one question that's been burning in my mind since this whole ordeal started; _what does he want with me?_

He momentarily freezes in place, no doubt shocked to hear me speak, and slowly shifts his head towards me.

I'm not quite sure what I had expected, or if he'd even understand what I had said at all (for all I knew, he didn't even speak my language), but he replied none-the-less, in a low, hushed tone.

"It is not what _I_ want with you, it is what someone else wants." He says flatly, pulling a long black cloak out of one of the compartments and tossing it in my direction.

I pause, momentarily fazed, and blink several times.

I hold up the cloak and look it over.

It is long enough to cover my whole body, and thick enough to hold in heat. Although the material itself is rather rough.

I stare at it quizzically.

Had he noticed my shivering from before? Or did he pity the fact that I had been stripped of my royal robes?

"Put it on." He commands me, crossing his arms.

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I immediately pull the long cloak over my body, and allow its rough material to scratch against my skin, and begin encasing me with warmth.

I put my arms around myself and run my hands up and down my shoulders to quicken the process.

He puts a hand on his chin in thought, and somehow manages to pace back and forth in the small space between us.

I look up at him uncomfortably.

He just ignores me.

After several minutes of deep thought, he stops in his place.

He puts his hand in one of his cloak's pockets, and pulls out a thin, silver band.

He then pries the band open, and motions for me to give him my hand.

I reluctantly do so, fearful of harm.

"What is that?" I ask timidly.

He ignores me, puts the band around my right wrist, and clicks it shut.

"What is it?" I ask, a hint of concern in my voice.

He looks down at me, annoyed.

"An object." he says dismissively.

"What kind of object?" I dare to inquire.

He glares at me.

I realize now that I shouldn't have asked.

I can tell he's holding back.

He's holding back from_ hitting me_.

He exhales deeply, trying his best to get a hold of himself.

"A kind of object that will _kill_ you if you stray less than a mile away from me," he says, gritting his teeth.

I wince.

That means there is absolutely no chance for my escape now, at least no chance for my escape without him. I'll have to rely on Panaka and the royal guards to rescue me. I pray they won't let me down.

He backs away from me and pulls up his hood.

Then he presses some buttons on the doors keypad, and beckons for me to follow him.

I nod and get up from my spot, pulling my cloak around me protectively.

The door opens before us.

He nudges me to step out first.

I do.

The first thing I notice is the dust. Dust, and blinding heat from the two suns overhead. There is no vegetation to speak of, only rocks. The rocks form deep canyons, which rise around me.

"Where are we?" ask, letting curiosity get the better of me.

He steps out from behind me, and begins leading the way.

"Tatooine." He mutters.

* * *

><p>I follow him through the long stretch of desert, absentmindedly wondering who in their mind would choose to live on such a planet.<p>

I get my answer when we reach Mos Espa: criminals and renegades.

Strange creatures from all over the galaxies sit in the cafes lining the streets, gambling and shouting. The noise, combined with the heat, make me feel dazed. The streets are narrow and crammed with braying banthas and various other life-forms. None of which, I should add, I have any inclination to get to know better.

Although my captor doesn't seem to like large crowds, he also doesn't seem terrified like I do. Without taking so much as a second glance at me, he seems to sense my distress, and tells me to stay close.

Despite the fact that I am scared of him, I am far more scared of all the cut-throats and thieves I am surrounded by. So I stick close to him, practically walking on his heels.

He doesn't seem to mind.

So as long as I don't bump into him, anyway.

Although I am nervous on this strange planet, I am also interested. I haven't seen many worlds away from my own. And this one is so different. Noisy, dusty, dangerous-it is all those things.

But it is also crammed full of life.

"The few spaceports like this one are full of creatures who don't want to be found," he says over his shoulder.

"Like us?" I ask.

He waits a while before replying.

"I suppose." He says looking at me briefly, his eyes returning to sweeping the streets.

I pray that I will remain safe wherever he may be taking me.


End file.
